Finally Falling
by happy fxxking birthday sweeti
Summary: What happens when Stan and Kyle open their eyes to the obvious? The OBVIOUS of course: they slowly but surely firgure out what was so obvious to everyone else, but them, and they come together to accept what they have and what their building up and they finally fall, but of course there is always those damn obstacles such as a certain fat ass... possible charater death.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, hurry or they'll leave us behind!" Stan said rushing with his two duffle bags in hand.

He grew to be a sizable 5' 10" at the age of 15. Stan's onyx black hair was cut into what Cartman called and "emo" hair cut since his bangs swooped over one of his arctic blue eyes, but that's just the way his hair grew out. His physique was toned and lightly muscled, but not all bulky, a result of football baseball, and soccer. He wore a deep ocean blue shirt over a black long sleeve, dark blue skinny jeans, and black vans. His signature hat stopped fitting him in seventh grade and he couldn't find an identical one in any of the stores he went through. Not even online.

We have 15 minutes before we leave. Chill, dude," Kenny yawned as he strolled along.

Kenny was 5' 11" at age 15. He was drop dead sexy with his blonde hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, which he probably did. His ice blue wolf like eyes seemed to pull you in and keep you there. His mother took out an insurance policy on his father about six days before his "alcohol poising" went down and killed him, earning the McCormicks a good amount of money. Kenny's mother even managed to get a job as a secretary. He wore black jeans, a black shirt that was designed to look like a level of Pac-man, black sneakers, and his orange parka with his hood down and front unzipped. His physique was much like Stan's, only his muscles didn't show as much as Stan's, that was thank to years of baseball, football, and fighting kids who picked on him or his friends (except Cartman).

"Yeah, he just wants to see Wendy," Kyle chuckled as he saw his super best friend bounce about happily.

Kyle was 5' 7" at age 15. At one point he shaved off his Jew fro and regrew his hair, only this time, he took care of it, making it relax into tamed subtle curls that framed his face. Freckles danced their way across the bridge of his nose. He bore wide emerald green eyes that held his kindness and intelligence. His physique was slender and a bit frail, seeing as he quit sports all together in middle school to do things he found interest in, such as debate team. He wore an orange sweater, dark green skinny jeans, green converses, and his signature green ushanka hat. His curls poked out to where they framed his face.

"We should probably slow down for fat ass," Kenny chuckled as he noticed just how far behind the final member of their odd group was.

"Ay! Don't call me fat, asshole!" Cartman ranted.

He wasn't really all that fat since he hit a growth spurt and involuntarily joined the fitness club at school. He was more bulky now, standing in at 5' 9" at age 15. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red Mountain Dew shirt, blue jeans, and red and white Jordans that he relentlessly bugged his mother for, just to rub it in Kyle's face.

Stan spotted Wendy leaning against the bus. She looked like she was contemplating something troubling. Stan noticed this and dropped his duffle bags and dashed over to his worried looking girlfriend.

"Wendy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Stan said leaning in t=for a kiss, knowing that makes the girls smile.

Wendy put a finger to Stan's lips, the universal indicator to stop.

"Stan, there's no easy way to say this," Wendy began.

"Oh, my God, you're pregnant!" Stan squealed happily.

"No, Stanley, that's not even possible if we never had sex. Geez, no wonder you nearly failed health," Wendy said rolling her eyes, "I'm leaving you."

"…O_o W-what?" Stan said barely above a whisper.

"For Clyde," Wendy finished, not daring to make eye contact.

"What?!" Stan shrieked.

"He can give me thing that you can't, Stanley," Wendy said shrugging her shoulders sadly.

"Like what?" Stan again shrieked.

"Like free shoes. I'll always remember you," Wendy said as she showed off her new boots and stepped onto the buss.

Stan seemed to have been frozen in his tracks. Halfway across the parking lot, Kyle picked up on Stan's position and dashed to him, careful not to stumble as he dragged his suitcase.

"Stan…STAN!" Kyle called urgently as he shook him.

"So, she must've dumped him. There's no other excuse," Kenny yawned.

"He won't snap out of it," Kyle said with worry peppering his words.

Kenny picked up their bags and loaded them into the cargo carrier to the bottom of the bus. He strolled back to Stan with a sleepy expression. That change, however, in the drop of a hat when Kenny gave Stan an abrupt, open palm slap across the face that sent him spiraling to the floor.

"Kenny! What the hell?!" Stan yelled sitting up.

"Um… Stan?" Kyle said sheepishly.

Stan blushed when he realized just how compromised his position with Kyle was. He was straddling him in the middle of the school parking lot. How he did not feel Kyle under him initially was a mystery to him.

They noticed Kenny was gone when Stan bolted up and helped Kyle up.

"Hey, you two wanna get one? I already put our bags away," Kenny said sticking his head out the window.

Stan and Kyle stepped on the bus at the same time and noticed there were two seats left, one next to Kenny and one next to Cartman. Stan and Kyle glanced at each other before they raced to Kenny's oasis.. Cartman (being the asshole he is) tripped Kyle and gave Stan the victory.

"Nice going, fat ass!" Kyle said kicking Cartman in the shin.

"Ay! I don't need to take that from a fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled.

"Eric Cartman, you watch your mouth or you'll be sent home, M'kay?" Mr. Mackey warned. Cartman pouted.

"Hey, you don't HAVE to sit next to fat ass," Kenny said with a grin.

"Whaddaya mean?" Kyle questioned.

Kenny took Kyle's hand and yanked him over Stan to sit in his lap. Kyle/s long legs extended across Stan's lap.

"Oh, sorry, dude," Kyle blushed.

"It's okay," Stan shrugged as he pet Kyle's leg, "It doesn't bother me."

Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle's torso and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"No date rape, Kenny," Kyle said.

"Oh, dammit, you figured out my master plot," Kenny dramatically pouted.

Kyle heard a soft sigh and turned to the source: Stan. He was looking at a picture of him and Wendy on their two year anniversary. Rolling his eyes, Kenny snatched the picture from Stan and used his lighter to make it disappear

"Dude, forget her. She's gone," Kenny said, "Dwelling on it isn't healthy, so we're not about to start this."

"You're right, Kenny," Stan sighed

"Kenny, why do you have a lighter?" Kyle asked, "I thought you quit smoking."

"Oh this?" Kenny said, "It's for uh… lighter related emergencies."  
>"Your breath is n=more minty than usual," Kyle pointed out.<p>

"I switched toothpaste," Kenny quipped with a nervous smile.

"Your tongue is red and white. Kenny, have you been smoking and using peppermints to cover up the smell?"

"Of course not."

'Kenny?" Kyle warned.

"Only one way to find out," Kenny said with a toothy grin.

"Don't make me," Kyle said.

"Then I wasn't smoking," Kenny said sitting back into the bus seat.

Kyle rolled his eyes and leaned into Kenny, initiating their opened mouth kiss. Kyle's tongue wasted no time in inspecting Kenny's dancing tongue like a drill sergeant with his cadets.. Kyle slowly pulled away, and Kenny waited for his evaluation.

"It's sweet from peppermint," Kyle said, "Just not sweet enough. You've been smoking."

"I'm sorry," Kenny sighed, "This time I'll stop… just for you." Kenny caressed Kyle's cheek, and the latter couldn't help but lean into the touch.

Kenny and Kyle were partners last year, but when Kenny realized a secret of Kyle's, he ended it on good terms. Kenny was pretty sure not even Kyle himself realized this secret. Kyle wasn't sure why they broke up, but didn't question it. They still get intimate every once in a while.

Just then, the bus abruptly came to life.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Stan and Kyle yelled jokingly.

The bus began moving, and so began the sophomore class' trip to Tokyo, Japan.

X_x

A/n:

Review if you like, I'm not forcing you.

this is rated m for a reason ;3  
>And I don't in any way shape or form own the genius that is South Park. I did own a cookie… key word is did….<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Stan gazed out the window at the night sky as the airplane took off. He sighed and slouched in his seat.  
>"Dude, it'll be okay. Wendy wasn't all that great anyways," Kyle said putting a comforting hand on Stan's shoulder, "In my opinion, she was a total and complete b-i-t-c-h."<br>Kyle sat in between Stan and Kenny in a window row.  
>"Yeah. Besides, She was a hoe. Slept with more guys than me. Probably more chicks too," Kenny said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.<br>"Fine. I can't beat that argument," Stan sighed.  
>"Good. Try and get to sleep," Kyle said popping Stan's earbud headphones on to their owner and throwing a blanket over Stan.<br>"Fine."  
>-one hour later-<br>Stan was sound asleep and the flight attendants made their last rounds. With a rather mischievous grin, Kenny nudges Kyle, who was half under the sleepy haze.  
>"Dude," the sexy blonde whispered.<br>"Mm?" Kyle hummed.  
>Kenny spread his and Kyle's blanket over their laps and snaked his left hand up Kyle's thigh and cupped his crotch.<br>The ginger jew gasped as his hand slid over Kenny's.  
>"Kenny!" Kyle whisperedhissed ,"Stan's right there! What if he wakes u-"  
>"He's not gonna wake up. His ipod is on full blast. calm down. Besides..." Kenny pointed out as he began to rub, "You're the loud one."<br>Kenny's hand made quick work of Kyle's zipper and took hold of Kyle's hardening member.  
>"You naughty boy. No undies?" Kenny purred softly, careful that no one would hear them.<br>Kyle's hand found Kenny's leg.  
>"Shut up and do it already"<br>With a soft chuckled softly and began to rub the now weeping tip. Kyle let out an exasperated sigh as Kenny's hand took a sudden slide down the shaft and grabbed hold of his whole disco stick. Kenny started off slow.  
>"Damn, Ken. You called me a tease," Kyle sighedwhispered.  
>"Consider this payback."<br>-Stan's Point of View-  
>'My ipod stopped? Damn I gotta use the- the hell?'<br>Stan heard a sigh from his super best friend not two inches next to him. In fact he heard a steady paste of several sighs exit the jew's mouth.  
>Stan slightly peek out of his eye and notice Kyle's head tipped slightly back and his lips slightly ajar.<br>'No way...' the noirette thought as his vision fell lower to Kyle's lap only to notice an up and down motion. He then heard a chuckle that didn't belong to his super best friend, but to the blonde to the right of him.  
>'ON A PLANE GUYS?' his mind scorned.<br>Stan suppressed a gasp when he felt his jeans became increasingly tighter.  
>'A-am I...?'he began to think.<br>"Goddamit," Kyle sighed as he came in Kenny's hand.  
>Stan caught sight when Kenny raised the hand and licked the juices off of his tricky fingers. Stan felt himself get rock hard from such a sight. Now the noirette really had to go to the facilities.<p>

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A/N:

Kon'nichi wa. Sorry about the super short chapters. My classes are only about 45 minutes long and I barely get net time. Maternal unit 2334-629 confiscated my laptop (THAT I PAID FOR) to do her research just because her evil bf "ACCIDENTALLY" split coffee on it. That rectos-domius… Anyways either I'm gonna update in slower increments of time with longer chapters, or I'm gonna update in this rhythm and with terse chapters. IDK.

Jikai made, kono mama yomi tsuzukete


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was around ten at night when the class got to the Shinjuku City N.U.T.S. Hotel. Half of the sophomore were dead dog tired. The other half was laughing at the fact that the hotel had the word "nuts" going across the top.

Mr. Mackey was fighting through the crowd of students to get the room keys. When he finally made it to the desk he gave a polite, yet timid, bow.

"Kon'nichi wa. Anatat wa eigo ni wa, -ji no yo hanasu tame ni okoru node wanaideshou ka?  
>Mr. Mackey asked hopefully, "Wareware wa, sausupaku no pati dedesu."<p>

The lady at the front desk began clicking away at her computer.

"Sumimasen, watashi wa eigo o hanashimasen. Watashi wa, shika shi. Anata ga yoyakunara miemasu ka. Anata no yoyaku (ryuho) wa, 17 no heya, 2- dai no tsuin no beddo (dodai) de no 16 oyobi tani'itsu no tsuin no saizu no beddo (dodai) de no Itsu no tame no monodearimashita ka?" the woman responded.

"Hai, sore wa soredatta," Mr. Mackey confirmed.

"Subarashii! Kooko ni anata no heya no kagi ga ari, subarashii taizai o motte iru!" the woman chirped cheerfully handing over the keys.

"Domo Arigato," Mr. Mackey said taking the keys.

He faced the class. There was more than one chaperone on the trip, so the classes were split up into groups of 34, according to their class counselor.

"M'kay, when I call you up here come get your key; you will be sharing a room with a fellow student," Mr. Mackey announced.

"Aww," the class groaned simultaneously.

"Well maybe you'd put a little more effort in your sales for next year's candy sale instead of eating most of it, m'kay. Millie you'll be bunking with Red," Mr. Mackey began to read off.

'God, are you listening? Speaker mic check one two, one two? Okay, you may have seen my super best friend, Stan, earlier when he and Wendy broke up… Okay, she rudely dumped him, but I just want you to have their rooms as far away from each other as possible. Please?' Kyle thought.

"And the last room on the second floor goes to Wendy and Bebe," Mr. Mackey finished, turning over the small sheet of paper that held the names of the roomies.

'Thanks, God. I have only one more thing to ask: Can I room with Kenn—'

"For the first room on the third floor, Stan and Kyle," Mr. Mackey said.

'T_T.'

"Kenny, you'll be bunking with butters."

X_x

"Here it is, Room 713," Kyle said sliding the card key in the slot to open the door. He proceeded to flick the light switch to reveal a calm blue room with a desk with a computer on it and a small couch sitting across from a television on a small entertainment stand.

There were three doors across the eight by nine floor: one bed room, one closet, and a bathroom.

"Awesome!" Kyle said beaming.

"Yeah, cool…" Stan said rather apathetically.

Kyle took notice.

"Dude, are you still bummed about what happened back at school?" Kyle asked.

"…No…"

"Stanley Randall Marsh did you just tried to lie to me, your super best friend, who, in case you have ceased to noticed, has known you since birth?" Kyle said in a matriarchal tone, putting his hands on his hips and quirking one "manscaped" eyebrow.

"Maybe… What am I gonna do, Ky? I was going to tell her I loved her to make it official, dude. How can one ass hat come and sweep in. The way she dumped me was even anti-climatic! It was as if she put no thought into it at all. If you dump someone you care about, you should AT LEAST put some kinda dramatic thought into it!" Stan ranted, on the brink of tears.

Kyle pushed Stan onto the couch and began to rub small circles into the back of Stan's ears where his jaw and skull connected. The soothing worked, and the tears that threatened to fall receded.

"Listen to me, Stan, and listen good: Wendy was a no good, cheating, fake ass, Barbie doll, heartless, smartass whore. I know it, Kenny knows it, Jesus knows it, we all know it… including you. Now if you will please take all your memories of said no good whore and burn them while laughing maniacally, that would, in fact be super," Kyle said, being sure to careful to pronounce every word carefully for his heartbroken bestie.

"I'll try," Stan sighed.

"Good enough for me."

Kyle stretched and moaned as he felt his muscles contract. This brought the memory of not six hours ago on the plane to race through Stan's mind. He gasped and blushed as he felt the space in his pants become scarcer as Kyle felt a small, but increasingly becoming larger, prodding feeling on his ass.

'SHIT!' Stan thought, 'THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!'

He abruptly stood, dropping Kyle and ran to the bathroom while shouting "GOTTA GO!"

He shut the door and immediately began to take deep breaths.

Bad thoughts ran through his mind. Thoughts about the sounds Kyle would make if give the chance with the lithe red head.

"Stan, you okay?" Kyle asked with concern clearly expressed.

"Yeah, just a small stomach ache. I'll be fine though," Stan said.

"Mkay," Kyle sounding unsure of himself," I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night, Stan."

"Night Kyle," Stan said in a strained voice.

X_x

AN:

Hey, my bad for not updating sooner. School is a bitch and I just got outta the hospital so here I am! I can not guarantee speedee updates…. Guess it'll come when it does.

Au revior, ma amis.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: hey, sorry for the excruciatingly long wait for an update. Graduating requirements are ridiculous in this state and so is the money price they are trying to make us pay. I had to take up a job. Then, to add insult to injury, I have no computer at home, besides my low tech phone and I can't submit anything using that, of course. Better late than never, but never late is better. The point is I'm here.**

**~Dami**

**X_x**

"Damn, dude. I'm fucking beat," Kyle sighed as their class walked into a restaurant that they were dining at for the day. It was 6:30 in the evening, meaning their class has been walking around downtown Tokyo for the past twelve hours.

"Oh c'mon, Kyle, I piggy backed you half of the time and Stan isn't complaining," Kenny said as he turned to his left, expecting to see the raven haired boy but fell disappointed and more over confused to find he wasn't there. Kenny looked all around, until he was brought to do an about face and find Stan four metres behind them, pretending to listen to Cartman's, no doubt, racist rant about why everything in Japan is too small for his liking.

"Stan, the hell are you doing back there?" Kenny asked, "Come up here so I can prove my point!"

Stan's attention snapped to Kenny. Then slowly drifted to Kyle, no matter how trained he tried to keep himself.

'Okay, get a fucking grip. Just keep it on a best friend level. Or just pretend he's Shelly!' Stan thought to himself.

He beamed on how genius his idea was and walked over to Kenny, Kyle, and Butters, ignoring Cartman's outraged cries for him to "get back over myah!"

"Sorry," Stan chuckled, "I guess I zoned out."

"For twelve hours? Stan you were distancing yourself from us the entire day," Kenny said putting a fake sad puppy face, "Don't cha love us anymore?"

"Yes, Kenny, I still wuv you guys," Stan growled as he put Kenny in a head lock and rubbed his hair playfully.

'But you've been avoiding me since last night,' Kyle's thoughts rang sadly as he watched Kenny and Stan wrestle, Butters laugh at their rough housing, and Mr. Mackie telling them to cut it out or else they go back to the hotel without dinner.

X_x

Stan toed his way into the bath house of the hotel, making sure no one was in there before he dropped his towel and slipping into the hot water. He wasn't shy about his body. He knew he had one to die for, but Stan didn't want to put up with the rest of the boys in his school swimming under the water and taking advantage of the hard to see through steam to scare the shit out of him while he's still trying to scrub behind his ears. I mean, bath time was suppose to be for that sacred hour of the day where one can just let it go.

Stan sighed as he lowered himself into the steaming hot water and let it wash over himself. He hadn't noticed that he closed his eyes, but when he opened his eyes he took notice just how big the bathhouse really was. I was like one giant swimming pool. With a shrug of his shoulders, he tipped himself onto his back and let himself float amongst the water. His eyes close themselves once again. To Stan this was the best part of his day, just floating along a giant pool, steaming hot water rolling over his back and torso with the occasional water ripple, all by himself—

"Oh excuse me," a familiar voice sounded, "I thought I was hear al—Stan?"

'Are we serious here?' Stan's thoughts called out. That's when he remembered that he was nakedly floating along. He quickly went back to his standing position before Kyle saw through the steam. Again it's not that he was embarrassed, he was just not use to anyone invading his private time in the showers. Football practice didn't count because that was just washing up, not cleansing.

"Hey there, Kyle. 'Sup?" Stan said trying not to sound so nervous.

"Hey yourself. You came here to escape the other boys' game of towel whip too?" Kyle asked as if it were the plainest thing on the planet.

"Does Cartman hate gingers?"

Stan began to float back to where his soap on a string was a blindly reached for it. Once he finally felt it, he gripped for it, succeeding in rocketing it into the water.

"Goddammit," Stan muttered as he bent nearly in half looking for the troublesome green bar of Irish spring.

Kyle looked over to see what all the fuss was and got a clear view of his best friend's ass wagging back and forth as he reached and felt around for his bar of soap. Kyle felt a deep red blush spread across his cheeks as he couldn't look away. He was felt the tip of his manhood catch a cold draft. He looked down and noticed that the tip was snapped at attention, wanting attention being paid to it. Kyle quickly sat down. He thought out logically, he could always blame the blush on the steam and humidity.

He came up with two solutions, but they both held flaws: He could ask Stan does he just want to use his liquid soap that was nice and secure in a plastic bottle, but he was afraid that if he spoke up that he would moan out a moan that he was trying to swallow the whole time. The other solution was to turn his back and let him solve his debacle, but Kyle never turns a back on a friend, metaphorically or physically.

"H-hey," Kyle squeaked.

Stan automatically turned around and caught the small bottle that came hurdling towards him.

Kyle mentally congratulated himself on not making a total ass of his self. There were enough asses in the room already (A.N.: Sorry had to XD).

Stan peeked at the bottle to see what it was and smiled.

"Thanks dude!" He called in sweet relief.

"Mm-hmm," Kyle's shrill hum came as he slowly sunk into the water until it was just above his upper lip.

X_x

"So tell me, Butters, are we a virgin?" Kenny voiced randomly.

"Wh-wha?" Butters stuttered.

"I asked are you a virgin? You don't need to an—"

"Y-yes,"

"Really? Are you waiting for the right guy?" Butters said shrugging his shoulders, "Just never, uh, got around to it, ya know?"

"Butters, do you even know how that works?" Kenny asked picking his magazine up and flipping back to his spot.

There was no response. The light patter of footsteps across the bamboo floor went unnoticed, much to the smaller blonde's liking.

The magazine in Kenny's hand was taken and flung across the room as the transgressor straddled his hips and gave his hips a twirl and leaned down to Kenny's ear.

"You think I don't know what to do? Hmm, Kenny?" Butters whispered uncharacteristically seductively, "Or would you like for me to show you?"

"Please," Kenny breathed out as Butters softly nipped his ear.

"Well maybe an other time. I'm bushed," the blonde said skipping over to his bed and lying down, "Night, Ken."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, have you guys seen Kenny anywhere? The asshole was supposed to meet me in the dining hall this morning, but he bailed," Cartman grumbled.

"No, fatass, we don't know where he is," Kyle sighed, seeing it too early to deal with Cartman, "And Kenny isn't an asshole. You are."

"No one asked for you opinion, day walker," Cartman spat with his nose in the air.

"Beats being a walking tub of insufferable lard," Kyle shrugged with a yawned. His yawn, however, was cut short when he was yanked by the collar and pulled against a solid yet jiggled surface.

"I am not a tub of lard! You take that back you dirty Jew!" Cartman growled angrily.

"Hey, let him go," Stan ordered as he tore Kyle from the wider teen's grip and held him in his arms protectively.

"Back off, hippie, this has nothing to do with you," Cartman barked.

"Cartman, you and I both know what will happen if you try to fuck with me, so you're better off backing away while you still can dude," Stan threatened as he glared hard at Cartman.

Cartman scowled and glared right back. The staring contest was short lived when Cartman began to step backwards and mumble the word "Fag" under his breath.

"You okay, Kyle?" Stan asked. He looked down at the shorter teen in his arms. Kyle was breathing short, quick, and lightly. His cheeks were a scarlet red, and his eyes were wide as he stared up into Stan's oceanic blue eyes.

"I-I…" Kyle began to stammer.

"Shit, dude, you're all red and breathing funny. C'mon, maybe Mr. Mackey can help us," Stand said taking Kyle's hand and leading him to the counselor with the abnormally large dome.

"Mr. Mackey, I don't think Kyle is feeling well. He's red and isn't breathing right," Stan said putting a hand to his super best friend's cheek, "And he's burning up. Look even the tips of his ears are red!"

"Oh boy, m'kay. Kyle, are you feeling m'kay?" Mr. Mackey asked slowly.

Kyle stammered a sentenced with mashed and mushed word, seeming incoherent.

"Well, Stan, it looks like he won't be able to go out today if he's this bad, and we need someone to stay with him if he's like this, m'kay? You two go back to your rooms, m'kay? You're just going to sit out on this one out."

"M'kay," Stan nodded. He was feeling an emotional cocktail of worry, happiness, and self-annoyance. He was worried for Kyle, yet happy that he didn't have to go on that stupid tour of the museums today. He felt self-annoyance because every time he spoke to Mr. Mackey, no matter how brief the encounter, he always found himself conforming to saying that damned contraction after every damned sentence.

'He's still holding me!' Kyle's mind shrieked as he let Stan lead him two steps, in which his legs wobbled and quaked.

"Shit, Kyle. I think you might be dehydrated," Stan diagnosed as he slipped his arm around Kyle's slender hips in order to steady him. His other hand reached out to grab Kyle's arm gently yet firmly.

'Oh, My God!' Kyle's mind shrieked so loudly that Tweek would be proud.

They came to the front of the elevator and pressed the button. The three seconds it took, felt like an hour for Kyle. A crowd of people stepped out of the elevator, trying to push pass the two boys standing there. On reflex, Stan held Kyle closer, the hand that was on his Kyle's arm went to the back of Kyle's head to cradle the cranium to his chest.

Kyle's mind went a mile a minute and his legs went wobbly.

"K-Kyle!" was the last thing Kyle heard before he passed out.

X_x

"Mhn," Kyle groaned, "What happened?"

"You passed out from fever, dude." Stan's comforting voice came.

Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly looked around and noticed that he was back in the hotel room, and Stan was sitting in the chair from the guess desk, next to the bed.

"F-fever?" Kyle questioned, "I don't have a fever."

"Yeah, you do too. You were all red and breathing funny and babbling. Then your legs went all wobbly, and then you passed out," Stan explained, "I've seen enough episodes of Scrubs to know the signs. Hey, I'll be right back. I'll go get you some water, you must be thirsty."

That he was, Kyle's mind confirmed. He watched Stan bolt out of the room, basically eye fucking his super best friend's ass. When he was sure Stan was out of ear shot, he let go of a breathy moan that he was holding in since the hotel lobby.

"Why am I acting this way? He's straight!" Kyle whined at himself.

"Who is?" Stan asked when he popped back into the room with a bottle of a Japanese soda called Ramune, "Wait, do you like a straight guy?"

Kyle paled, feeling his heart skip several beats.

'Shit! What do I do?' Kyle thought in frenzy.

"Yeah, and it sucks," Kyle said sadly, thanking four years of theatre class.

"Shit, dude, who is it? Wait, no. You don't have to tell m…" Stan gasped.

"Chr-Christophe," Kyle spat out, nearly sounding forced.

Stan felt his chest tighten and his mood dampen. He thought it may've been someone he could one-upped easily just by tearing his shirt off, but Christophe DeLorne? He was a sexily chiseled and defined Frenchman with an accent. AN ACCENT for Christ's sake! Even though it looked like permanent bed head, he still worked it like it was designed that way, and his eyes were a moss green and could pierce right through you on first glance.

'Shit…' Stan's mind sighed dejectedly.

"Are you sure he's straight?" Stan asked reluctantly, but sounding curious to put up a wall.

"Have you seen him?" Kyle said looking at Stan in astonishment, "That rugged look, his roughness in his voice, and his being all together. If that doesn't scream that he's straight I dunno what does," Kyle said staring at the ceiling.

"Neil Patrick Harris," Stan said.

"What?" Kyle questioned.

"Neil Patrick Harris is gay, and barely anyone could tell because he seems like such a rugged womanizer. Who's to say that Christophe doesn't have a fancy for the guys?" Stan shrugged.

"Good point," Kyle noted.

X_x

"Ngh," Kenny groaned, "Butters."

"What's wrong, Ken doll," Butters whispered in an uncharacteristically sultry voice as he grinded down in Kenny's lap and gave his hips three quick twirls, "I thought you could handle something as soft as this, but it seems like you're having a _hard_ time."

"F-fuck, Butters, you're …"

"Just dancing? I know Kenny," Butters giggled going in to leave another hickey to Kenny's neck, "I know."

X_x

**AN:**

** SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I'M JUST NOW GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL, SO MY GRANDFATHER GAVE ME A LAPTOP (BLESS HIM!) AND NOW I CAN COME UP WITH UPDATES AND POST MY NEWER STORIES AND ONE SHOTS (WHICH SOUND LIKE CUM SHOTS LOL) FASTER. **

** ALSO I DON'T THINK I DID A GOOD JOB ON THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU'RE THINKING THE SAME THING, I HEAR YA, GUY. I HEAR YA. **

** Any comments just review and I'll get back to ya.**

** ALSO I DON'T THINK I DID A GOOD JOB ON THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU'RE THINKING THE SAME THING, I HEAR YA, GUY. I HEAR YA. **

** Any comments just review and I'll get back to ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Day three in Japan and Kyle has finally convinced Stan that he didn't have nor ever did have a fever. Stan, unable to argue with his super best friend's superior mind, let Kyle join the rest of the tour today.

The students were piled into the lobby of the hotel, awaiting their shuttle bus that was running a bit late. When they first entered the lobby, it was just now dawning; now the morning sun is starting to shine through some skyscrapers and neighboring buildings.

Kyle was waiting patiently on a bench in the corner of the lobby. He was reading a book on how art influences the Japanese culture. That joy was short lived, however, when the book was swiftly swiped from his fingers. He looked up, not to identify the offender, because he recognized the red gloves and rough boy jeans from anywhere, but to give Stan his bitchiest glare.

"What the hell, dude I was reading that?" Kyle said trying to reach for his book, only to have Stan raise it above both their heads when Kyle sprung upward. Stan put a hand on Kyle's shoulder and pushed him back down to the couch. Kyle blushed, now discovering a new kink he had, and he was hoping his growing boner would be too constricted in his skinny jeans for anyone to notice. Stan sat next to Kyle and closed in to whisper in his ear, much to Kyle's disappointment of being misled.

"You see that?" Stan said nodding across the lobby. Kyle followed the direction and it landed on non-other than Christophe DeLorne. He was wearing a black turtle neck with an Earth brown scarf covering as far up as just above his lips. He was sporting forest green cargo pants, leather snow boots that stopped mid-calf, and Earth brown gloves. He obviously found the need to adjust to the temperature seeing as it was just a little bit colder in Japan winter than it was back in Colorado. He looked bored as ever and was reading a book. Kyle did admit, he was smokin' hot, but he would still choose Stan over him.

"What?" Kyle asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't play dumb with me. Look! There's Christophe. All alone and waiting for someone to spark a conversation with him," Stan stressed.

"Okay, and there's Craig checking out Tweek's ass, waiting to make the right move so that he won't scare Tweek away. See? I can be observant too," Kyle said hopping to get his book.

"No, dumbass!" Stan rolled his eyes and pushed Kyle in the direction of Christophe.

"Go over there and flirt your cute little ass off," Stan demanded.

Kyle gasped and blushed. 'He…he really thinks my ass is cute?' Kyle thought as he began taking small baby steps toward Christophe. He was almost there, when he tripped over something thick yet a bit wobbly. Kyle looked up and saw Cartman snickering.

"What the fuck, fatass?!" Kyle hissed.

"Stupid Jew," Cartman snickered as he walked away.

"Stupid fucking fatass…" Kyle grumbled, "Always gotta fuck with me for now fucking reason…"

"Ahem," a voice faux coughed.

Kyle looked up and noticed just how bad his position was. He was lying belly down, on Christophe's lap, with his hand on the Frenchman's thigh and dangerously close to his danger zone.

"I'm so sorry," Kyle gasped as he quickly whipped upward and slid off of Christophe's lap in such a hurry, that he almost toppled over, but Christophe caught him just before he could trip over. Steadying himself, he nodded a thank you and nervously looked at the door. Stan was there giving him an awkward thumbs up. Kyle flipped him off with both of his hands.

"Jou 'ave an odd group of friends," Christophe said standing, "et vwhy are jou friends wit ze fat one?"

"HE is not my friend. In no way shape or form, has he been, is, or ever will be even close to my friendship," Kyle quickly quipped as he turned to Christophe and glaring.

"Et ze raven 'aired boy? Ees 'e nut jour lover?" Christophe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kyle's expression softened and he avoided all eye contact with Kyle.

"N-not exactly," Kyle said softly. Needless to say he was shocked when Christophe chuckled a little. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Christophe. "What?" Kyle asked.

Before Christophe could answer, Mr. Mackey called for everyone to board the shuttle bus that just pulled up to the hotel. Kyle didn't get a chance to take one step on his own before Christophe took his hand and led him to the bus. They were the first ones on board, so Christophe took them all the way to the back and gently pushed Kyle in the window seat. He sat next to him and darted his attention to Kyle.

"Zo 'ow ees eet zat jou et ze raven are nut lovers? Jou seem like eet," Christophe asked, looking thoroughly interested.

"H-he's straight, and quite frankly, this doesn't concern you, Christophe, so theres no point in listening," Kyle said.

"Zo, jou don't vwant me to 'elp jou get 'im?" Christophe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry what? Christophe, do you even know anything about relationships?" Kyle said lowering his voice as Stan and Dylan took their seats in the row in fornt of Christophe and Kyle. Even after dismissing his gothic ways years back, Stan and Dylan still seemed to be able to carry a conversation with ease.

Christophe yanked out his phone began tapping away until he found his way in his photo gallery. He handed the phone to Kyle, who in turn gave a confused look.

Kyle looked down at the device in his hand and was greeted with a picture of Christophe and Gregory smiling into the camera. Kyle flipped to the next picture and saw a picture from the same setting, but this time, Gregory was kissing Christophe's cheek. The next picture was pictures of them cuddled together and showing nothing but love. The last part was a video. The cover picture for it showed Christophe's back to the camera with Gregory in his embrace. Gregory had an expression of ecstasy painted across his face. It didn't take a genius like Kyle to figure out what that was about.

Kyle handed the phone back to Christophe who looked at one picture in particular and smiled fondly. Kyle's expressions went soft when he saw the love in his eyes, Kyle peeked down and saw the picture Christophe was looking at: it was him and Gregory lying on a couch, huddled together under a quilt and smiling softly at the camera.

"Okay, so it looks like you would know a thing or two," Kyle admitted, "but I still don't see how you're going to help in all of this, but you don't need to help, if you don't want to."

"Oh I 'ave my vways, Kyle. Jou'll see. Jost seet vwith me, d'accord?"

"Okay," Kyle meeped sheepishly.

In that second, Kenny walked on to the bus, looking like his mind was just blow, or something else. Butters was skipping merrily behind him. They took the row that was across the aisle from Christophe and Kyle.

"Kenny? What's wrong dude? You look violated," Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

Butters giggled and Kenny blushed furiously. "I'll tell you later," he said, voice a bit quiet and hoarse.

"Alrighty then," Kyle said sitting back. Gregory boarded the bus next, sitting in the aisle seat in the row in front of Kenny and across from Stan. He looked back at Christophe and smile. Christophe smiled and winked. Gregory let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh! Gregory, I need to speak wit jou and the Jew when we get to the museoom," Christophe said before Gregory nodded and turned with a bright smile.

"How come he didn't speak?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Because vwe 'ad a leetal beet of fun last nuit," Christophe smirked triumphantly.

"Dude!" Kyle whispered/shrieked.

"Vwhat? At least no vwon could 'ear oos, unlike ju and ze blond on ze plane," Christophe said in his defense.

"Oh my God, did you hear that?!" Kyle whispered.

"Kyle, Gregory et I are trained mercenaries, of course we could 'ear soomzing zat vwas 'appening two row ahead," Christophe said, "Nut everyone sleeps as 'eavily as jour friends."

X_x

"Mkay, class, looks like we're still gonna have to wait on the tour guide to get here, so don't touch anything," Mr. Mackey droned on.

Kyle, along with a few other students nodded and began wandering around the front lobby of the museum. Kyle found a bench and was about to sit down, but was snatched by the back of his jacket and taken behind a large, grey marble pillar. He looked up and saw Christophe and Gregory. He blushed and tried to look anywhere, but them.

"You can look at us Kyle. We're not going to beat you," Gregory chuckled.

Kyle sheepishly looked up at the couple and kept his gaze on their foreheads to make it seem like he was looking them in the eyes.

"So, Christophe has brought it to our attention that you and Stanley are for some reason not together, right?" Gregory said.

Kyle nodded.

"My first question is do you want to be with him?" Gregory asked.

Kyle nodded shyly while blushing and looking at the ground.

"Don't be shy. It's perfectly normal to love someone who's been close to you for the longest time," Gregory said smiling fondly at Christophe, "and it's painfully obvious that you two need to be together. I know it; Christophe knows it; and I'm pretty sure most of the school knows it."

"But he's straight," Kyle peeped shyly.

"And you think Christophe wasn't a little womanizer before I finally told him how I felt?" Gregory said nodding over to Christophe.

"Why do you want to help?" Kyle asked softly.

"Because it's high time for you two to find each other. I have a thing for playing cupid, and Christophe has quite the soft spot for love," Gregory said hugging Christophe's tone and lightly muscled arm. Christophe in turn rolled his eyes and blushed. A smile formed on his face, however, when Gregory pecked his cheek. "So, I'm gonna let you borrow Christophe."

"I'm sorry what?" Kyle said with a confused look.

"Christophe is gonna make Stan jealous," Gregory said, "Just don't end up fucking each other, that's my job."

"Et no vwon dose eet like jou," Christophe purrd as he collected Gregory in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"Awww!" Kyle cooed as he gave a soft smile.

"So remember, make him green with jealousy. Make him regret that he didn't already make you his already, and when in doubt, just follow Christophe's lead," Gregory said pecking Christophe one last time before letting him go.

"And you're totally cool with this? Just how many times have you found yourselves in this situation?" Kyle asked with a curious look.

"Just one other time," Gregory shrugged.

"Okay… thanks, guys," Kyle said hugging both of them. As soon as Kyle stepped around the pillar, he was yanked once again by the back of his jacket collar, but this time he was yanked into the bathroom.

When Kyle looked up, he saw Kenny with the same expression he wore on the bus.

"Dude… Butters… I don't think I can handle him…" Kenny said tripping over some of his words.

"What do you mean, dude? And why do you look so damn violated?" Kyle asked.

"It was Butters. He… we haven't even fucked and he already… Look at what he's made me into! If I just look at him, I get a boner! Yesterday, he told Mackey we were sick. He teased me the whole day. Not one time did my dick even make it out my boxers! He's such a freakin tease!" Kenny gasped.

"Fuck him, dumbass," Kyle said.

"What if it's too mind blowing?" Kenny asked a bit shaken.

"Blow his mind. Remember the first itme we did it on that ferris wheel and you…"

"YES! I remember!" Kenny shouted, effectively cutting off Kyle, who was now giggling.

"Then do something like that. I don't think anything would top that."

'Except sex with Stan,' Kyle thought.

"Okay. I can do that," Kenny nodded. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

Kyle took one step out of the door before someone's hand gripped his hips and soft lips covered his. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was Christophe. Kyle used his calculating mind to total up that Christophe might be doing this because Stan is nearby, so with that thought, he threw his arms around Christophe's shoulders and kissed back, and right Kyle was. Stan was standing not a few feet away, looking on and smiling, thinking that was the appropriate thing to do, seeing his best friend enjoy himself, but the clenching feeling in his chest was saying otherwise.

X_x

***A:N***

**So,what do you think? Should I give Kenny and Butters their own chapter, and what up with Craig and Tweek? Any thoughts, reviews are always welcomed, and PMs are always replied to.**

**~ 3 L.K.G.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So how are ya doing?" Stan said sitting on his bed, "You know with Christophe?"

"Hm?" Kyle said looking over to Stan from his bed, "Yeah, we've been getting to know each other a little better today."

"Ah," Stan nodded when he thought back to all the times he caught Kyle and Christophe making out behind statues, or holding hands behind their backs, or Christophe holding Kyle from behind.

"Yeah, in fact, I'm supposed to meet him in the bathhouse in a few, so later, dude," Kyle said leaving the room. He didn't miss the uneasy look on Stan's face before he left to go take a bath.

X_x

Kyle heard giggling and sensual purring when he walked into the bathhouse, only to find Gregory and Christophe together. Kyle turned bright red and slowly backed away.

"We see you Kyle," Gregory said turning to the bright red Jew.

"Oh right, super spy sense. I keep forgetting," Kyle said slipping his robe off. He eased into the water and sighed happily when the warm water covered him from the shoulders down.

"Come here," Gregory said motioning for Kyle to swim over. Kyle followed direction and glided ever so gracefully over to Gregory and Christophe.

"Yeah?" Kyle hummed happily as the water circled around his body and slowly settled.

"So, I'm going to turn Christophe to you again for the bathhouse project," Gregory said curling up to Christophe's side and resting his head against the tanner boy's shoulder.

"'Bathhouse Project'?" Kyle asked standing and bending over to get his loofa.

"You're right; he does have a nice ass. If he wasn't so fixated on the other one, we could've had him over for a play date," Gregory said watching Kyle with close intent.

"I can hear you, you know. The soliloquy effect doesn't work in real life," Kyle said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but who says that supposed to be kept hushed?" Gregory winked.

Kyle blushed furiously and sunk into the water a little further. Gregory laughed, and Christophe chuckled and shook his head.

"'e es only messeeng vwit jou, Kyle. 'e es steel a beet freesky since we jost made loaf," Christophe said with a wolf like grin and nipping softly at Gregory's neck.

"O-oh. Totally…" Kyle said not bothering to move. He figured Christophe and Gregory's "product" either was killed in the heat of the tub and the cleaner that was in the bath, or it was so spread out already that there was no true point in moving.

Gregory and Christophe shared one more passionate and slow kiss, lingering for what seemed like hours, before Christophe slowly pulled away, almost seeming reluctant. He gave Gregory one more quick peck before said brit left the tub and slipped on his robe.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kyle questioned.

"The Bathhouse Project is about to begin, so I need to be on my merry way. Good luck, Kyle," Gregory said, "And Christophe?"

Christophe looked lovingly at Gregory.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long," Gregory said giving a sultry look and sauntering out of the bathhouse. Christophe sighed with a content smile.

"I really gut la-key vwhen we found each ozer in France," Christophe said staring up at the ceiling and lighting a cigarette. Though it said no smoking, something told Kyle the staff tried and failed to tell the Frenchman that, so it was no use in telling him that now.

"Yeah… so this project?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

Christophe held up five fingers and began counting down. When the last finger curled into his fist, the door opened and in came Stan in his swim trunks. Christophe assumed his position and pulled Kyle between his legs. Kyle gasped and blushed when he felt Christophe's well hung member against his ass and back. It could've been easily mistaken for a snake.

"Oh, this is the project," Kyle whispered in Christophe's ear.

"Oui," Christophe confirmed as he pulled Kyle in for a fierce and firey kiss that made Kyle moan involuntarily.

"What was that for?" Kyle said as Christophe pulled him into his lap and began rubbing at his back.

"Vwell ze French are known to be amazing lovers. I joost don't vwant to let zat reputation down," Christophe said soft enough to be considered arousing, yet loud enough for Stan to hear.

"Christophe," Kyle purred as he wrapped his arms around Christophe and pulled him closer.

"Is he looking?" Kyle whispered.

"Like a love seek puppy," Christophe chuckled lowly in Kyle's ear and bit his ear lobe softly.

Kyle moaned and gripped Christophe's shoulders. Christophe glared across the steamy way and made eye contact with Stan. Stan tensed up and tried to look as if he wasn't looking at the show Kyle and Christophe were putting on.

"Eeeseent zat jour raven 'aired copain?" Christophe asked as he nodded in Stan's direction. Kyle let go of Christophe and turned to see Stan blushing furiously and rinsing soap from his body.

"Hey, Stan, Whacha doing here? I thought you already got your bath out of the way," Kyle said. Christophe pulled him back into his lap, and Kyle jumped, still not use to having Christophe's large member against his back.

"Oh, y-yeah, hey Kyle. Christophe," Stan said nodding to them as he said their names.

"Raven boy," Christophe nodded back.

"Right, I was working out upstairs, and I thought that you wouldn't wanna smell that all night, so I came to wash off," Stan said, tripping over some of his words and not daring to make eye contact with Stan.

"Oh, how thoughtful; Don't mind us," Kyle said suppressing a chuckle and a moan when Christophe began kissing and biting at his neck.

"O-okay," Stan said turning slightly so Kyle would still be in his peripheral vision. He looked on with sad eyes as he watched his best friend be devoured by the Frenchman.

X_x

"Hey Kyle," Stan questioned. They were back at their hotel room and tucked away in their respective beds.

"What Stan? It's two in the morning," Kyle asked tiredly, but it came out a bit muffled seeing as he was sleeping face down. He tilted his head to face Stan.

"I'm not sure if Christophe is a cool choice in boyfriends," Stan said cautiously.

"What?" Kyle asked, severely confused.

"There's something about him that just isn't right. Not right for you," Stan said, thinking out his words wisely as he spat them out.

"He sure feels right," Kyle groaned tiredly as he let his eyes slip closed. He was on the brink of sleep and ready to leap head-on in, but of course, he wasn't granted this liberty.

"He lacks discretion for one. He was practically fucking you in the bathhouse," Stan said.

"He's just a passionate lover," Kyle yawned, hoping Stan would, for once, take the hint.

"He moves to fast in a relationship too," Stan said defensively, "You guys only just hooked up the day before."

"You know, given the hour it is now, it would technically be the day before last," Kyle said, dropping a hint at the obscene time it was, hoping to Moses that Stan would close his eyes and follow suit…

…

…

…

…No such luck…

"It doesn't matter. He's too fast paced," Stan defended.

"How would you know that he's going to fast? You've never dated me, therefore you wouldn't know just how fast I can go," Kyle said tiredly, "Now for the love of everything, go to sleep, Stan."

"I didn't even go this fast when I was dating Wendy," Stan said, cringing when he said the girl's name.

"That's because in the first few days of your relationship, you two were eight. I think I'm old enough to do what I do," Kyle said sitting up, now agitated.

"Kyle-"

"And hang on," Kyle cut in, "You weren't this concerned when I was dating Kenny. He's basically a sex shark. Christophe is a gentle lover with passion."

"Dammit, Kyle, I'm trying to look out for you. I know Kenny; he wouldn't hurt you. I don't know Christophe. He could be dating you for all the wrong reason," Stan said with a stern expression.

"Why do you care? It's not like, you're next in like you like me, so I don't see what the big deal is," Kyle huffed as he lied back down and closed his eyes, hoping to finally fall under sleeps spell.

Stan winced at the last statement, but he couldn't comprehend why. Why was he so defensive and why did he feel hurt the more Kyle went on about Christophe.

"Fine… but Kyle…?" Stan asked.

"I'm changing my name in the morning," Kyle vowed.

"I…I do like someone, but I don't know how to go about them," Stan said down casting his gaze and eventually settling for looking out the window.

"Oh?" Kyle questioned, feeling a bit pain in his heart, "And who is this lucky girl?"

"You don't know them, but that's not the point. Dude, what do I do?" Stan asked turning his attention to Kyle, who was facing the other way, allowing tears to fall freely.

"I'd say just follow your gut. Get this chick alone and let everything in your natural instinct take over," Kyle said, his voice never faltering or even showing emotion.

"Okay, I want you to keep that in mind," Stan said.

"Whatever dude, just please… sleep," Kyle said, using a tired tone.

"Alright," Stan said lying down and closing his eyes. They lied there in silence, and the further Kyle fell into sleep, the slower and less frequent his tears flew.

"Hey, Kyle, I think I was wrong, you might just know them," Stan said.

"Then let's hear a name," Kyle said.

Silence.

"Dude? Name," Kyle said.

Silence.

"Dude, I know you're not ig-" Kyle was cut off by a powerful snore. He took that as his cue to fall asleep himself.

X_x

**(a:n)**

**I actually never thought the story would make it to seven chapters. for those who are reading this and enjoying it, fear not, i'm working on the next two chapters right now. If you have any comments, constructive critisizim, onomotapias, just review or pm me. Hope you like so far.**

**a shout out to everyone reviewing, following, and faving. I love you guys too ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay class, you have one hour for lunch, then we're going to Tokyo Tower, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey instructed in his lazy drawl.

The class dispersed to their own groups into the cafeteria of the hotel. Stan sat with Kenny, Cartman, and Butters. Kenny was blushing and looking a bit stiff; Butters had his usual sweet and innocent smile directed at Kenny, and Cartman was glaring hole into Stan. At this, Stan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Stan questioned.

Cartman didn't answer. All he did was grumble under his breath and tear violently into his teriyaki burger.

"Well, fuck you too," Stan said rolling his eyes. He directed his attention toward Kenny and Butters. "So how've you two been?" Stan asked with a sincere smile, "Kenny got into those Hello Kitty panties of your Butters?"

"No, Kenny's been very _tamed_ lately," Butters said smiling brighter.

"Really? Damn, Ken, what crawled up your dick and neutered you?" Stan chuckled.

There was no response, other than Kenny's blush getting deeper and deeper until it evoked a nosebleed.

"Hey, where's Kyle?" Stan asked as he looked to the empty seat next to him.

Kenny pointed over to a table that was across the cafeteria. There sat Kyle, Christophe, Gregory, Craig, and Tweek. Not two seconds later, Damien and Pip joined them. Stan felt anger course through him as he watched Christophe tickle Kyle's neck with kisses.

"Stan, you're alright?" Kenny asked with concern.

"Yes, Kenny, why wouldn't I be?" Stan ground out between clenched teeth.

"Well you just killed your burger for one," Kenny said pointing to the crushed burger in Stan's vice grip. What wasn't held between his fingers fell to the plate in defeat. Stan threw the rest of it down and wiped his hand on a napkin. He got up and stood in line behind Kevin Stoley. He was playing Pokémon on his Gameboy colour. Stan thought back to all the times when Kyle slept over, and they'd stay up all night, playing video games.

"Ju know ze line es moveeng, yeah?" a voice knocked him out of his walk doen memory lane, granted their last sleepover was right before the trip, he was missing it already, but right now that wasn't the issue.

Stan turned around and glared at Christophe. They were the same height and build, only Christophe's muscles showed a bit more, considering his profession.

"I'd like it if you didn't talk to me," Stan seethed.

"und I'd like eet eef ju'd moof forward, but zat nut 'appening," Christophe said with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow.

"What, eating my best friend isn't enough for you?" Stan quipped.

Christophe rolled his eyes and rolled his eyes. "Vwhat Kyle vwants es between 'im et moi," Christophe said, feeling a little irritated.

"I know Kyle, and he doesn't want that. He's not hypersexed like you. He's not ready for that," Stan defended.

"Zat not what 'e said zis morning," Christophe said walking around Stan to get his order.

"And what did he say?" Stan asked with an incredulous expression.

"Vwouldn't ju like to know," Christophe said walking back to the table with a sly smile. Stan watched as he winked, but Stan noticed something. Kyle was looking down, and the one who winked back was Gregory. Stan stood there in deep thought, until it hit him.

"Oh, my God," he gasped in a grave tone.

"He said move already, the rest of us want lunch," Dylan said, obviously irritated. Stan snapped out of it and moved on.

Back at the table, Kenny and Butters paid no attention to Cartman because one: they simply don't talk to him, knowing it made their lives significantly easier, and two: Kenny was trying not to go nuts that Butters was sensually rubbing his upper thigh under the table.

'That was supposed to my Jew, not yours,' Cartman's mind scowled as he glared at Christophe.

'Not yours, mine!' His thoughts scowled once more as he glared at Stan who was swallowing his burger.

"Cartman, what's up with you? Why're you pissed?" Stan asked.

"Why do you care? Is it throwing off your hippie vibe?" Cartman snared before dumping his tray and exiting to the lobby.

"And you're wondering what crawled up MY dick?" Kenny said with a small chuckle.

"I know right," Stan said.

X_x

That night, Kyle wanted to go to the bathhouse alone, wanting a moment to himself, to assess the events of the past few days, and what better way than sitting in a large bathing pool?

"Okay," he groaned as he tipped his head back and began to let his mind calculate. He hadn't noticed when the door slid open and closed with a quiet click, nor did he notice the subtle water ripple, indicating someone else has joined the bath. He did notice when a small sack was placed over his head, and he was yanked out of the pool. He tried to fight back, now regretting not taking up Craig's tai chi class. A hand was over where his mouth would be. Kyle acted fast and bit down on the hand. The attacker only seethed, but continued to drag Kyle. Kyle could feel his heels begin to bleed from trying to bare down to a halt and being dragged across the stone floor.

'Someone, please help. Anyone!' Kyle's mind screamed.

Next thing Kyle knew, he was being tossed into a room, and the sack was removed.

"You need to learn something, Kahl," Cartman's voice rang with sinister intent dripping off of each syllable.

"Cartman? What Kind of r- tard joke is this?" Kyle hissed as he tried to go for the door, only to be pushed down by Cartman.

"This isn't a joke, Kahl. You need to learn, you're my Jew. Not that French fag's or that fucking emo. Mine," Cartman growled as he closed in on Kyle.

'HELP!' Kyle's mind screamed.

X_x

Gregory and Christophe entered the bathhouse, ready to lay their next plot on Kyle. They were about to enter the pool when Christophe halted Gregory's walking and talking. He listened and looked around. He found a think trial of blood leading to the supply closet.

"eeeeph!" A muffled scream came.

"Shut the fuck up, Jew!" Cartman's voice growled angrily.

"Let's go," Gregory said running over to the closet and kicking the door down with practice ease. Christophe raced in and tackled Cartman. He punched him in the nose and slammed him against the wall.

"Vwhat deed ju do to Kyle?" Christophe growled defensively.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cartman grinned.

Christophe punched him square in the face one more time. Cartman fell out cold.

"Stupeed America, con't evan take a ponch," Christophe muttered as he ushered Kyle and Gregory out of the closet. For good measure, he locked it, leaving Cartman locked in.

"Kyle..? Kyle… what did he do?" Gregory said cautiously.

Kyle was shivering when he shook his head. He pulled his towel all the way up to his chest and looked away.

"Kyle, we're not here to hurt you; you know that. Please let us know what he did," Gregory said taking Kyle by the shoulders. Kyle looked into Gregory's sincere eyes and shakily sighed. He stepped forward and began whispering in his ear. Christophe wished Gregory wasn't so poker faced so he could try to see the severity of Kyle's words.

"But he didn't penetrate me. Just tortured," Kyle hiccupped, trying desperately to hold back tears.

"Oh dear. Here, let's clean those wounds of yours and get you to bed," Gregory sighed.

X_x

Stan was lying on his bed, playing a game on his phone to try to take his mind off of the fact that Christophe is having his way with Kyle right about now. His concentration was broken when the door open and Christophe and Gregory walked Kyle in. Kyle was full dressed, but Gregory and Christophe had towels on their waists. It wasn't until he heard whimpering and suppressed sobs did he look up and see his best friend was in tears as he watched the ground.

"Just get some rest, and remember, if you need anything, you have both of our numbers. Good night, Kyle," Gregory said giving one last hug to Kyle before leaving.

"What did you do?" Stan seethed at Christophe.

"I saved 'im," Christophe said closing the door.

Stan rushed over to Kyle and gently took his shoulders in his hands.

"Kyle, what happened? Did that asshole hurt you?" Stan said softly, but the anger was evident.

"No," Kyle said slipping away from Stan's grip. He pulled his folded pajamas from under his pillow and began changing, but with some hesitation.

Stan watched intently and noticed the bruises on Kyle's torso and the bandages around Kyle's feet, leaving his toes to poke out.

"What did that son-of-a-bitch do?!" Stan growled as he angrily stepped to the door. Kyle gasped and dashed over to Stand and held him back.

"No! It wasn't them, it was Cartman! He did this to me," Kyle screamed out with sobs ripping through him. Stan stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Stan gasped. He knew Cartman was a cynical asshole, but he never expected this from him.

"He-he s-said I needed to learn that I was his," Kyle sobbed out.

Stan hugged Kyle on reflex and allowed the smaller boy to cry into his plain black t shirt. The tears were right over his heart.

"Fatass did this?" Stan said, void of all emotions. Kyle nodded as he tried to calm down.

'I'm going to fucking kill you… Eric…. Theodore…. Cartman,' Stan's mind vowed.

X_x

**(a:n)**

** Two updates in two days? How ya like me know. Tee hee. Just so you know, expect chapter nine this week. God I love laptops ^_^. **

**Review**

**Fav**

**Eat **

**Sleep**

**Be Happy :D**

**And once again, thank you to my faithful readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Has anybody seen Eric Cartman, M'kay?" Mr. Mackey called out.

Everyone murmured then someone answered with, "Do you honestly care where that turd is?"

Mr. Mackey seemed to be contemplating something. He looked around the lobby and found Principal Victoria. He began shuffling over to her.

"Are ju okee, Kyle?" Christophe asked softly.

"I'm fine, Christophe. You don't need to keep asking," Kyle smiled weakly. He kept having nightmares and crying last night. Stan stayed up most of the time with him and shushed him down, telling him that he was there for him, but then he eventually passed out.

"Vwhere ees ze raven boy?" Christophe asked.

"Oh right," Kyle said, "I let him sleep since he was up practically all night trying to calm me down. He eventually fell asleep, so I thought I should let him catch up on his sleep," Kyle said.

"Ju know, jour sweetness ees goeeng to be jour downfull," Christophe said with a smile.

"Till then, I'm gonna enjoy what I got," Kyle said, "This means you can spend the day with Gregory."

"Are ju sure you vwant to be un jour own?" Christophe asked.

"I'll be fine with Craig and Tweek," Kyle said. He gave Christophe one bear hug (or at least he tried to squeeze, but it was like the Frenchman had no body fat), and he skittered over to Craig and Tweek who automatically began a conversation with their new comer. Christophe turned on his heels and went to be with Gregory.

X_x

"I hope to God I'm not too late," Stan said racing down the stairs, not wanting to wait on an elevator that was more than likely packed. He jumped down the final five steps and stuck the landing. He only used three seconds to be proud he didn't face plant and jogged over to the lobby.

"Christophe, you dirty dog," he heard a familiar British accent giggle then moan.

"Zat right. Purr for me, mon amour," Stan heard Christophe growl. He used the wall to cover himself and began scaling until he came to a utility closet and began listening closely. He heard fabric shifting, lips meeting, and moaning.

'Oh my God! Christophe is cheating on Kyle! I knew he was no good!' Stan said, sprinting the other direction toward the lobby. There, he saw Kyle laughing on with Tweek about a joke that Craig just told.

He sped walked, trying to look inconspicuous, and grabbed Kyle's hand. Kyle jumped a little and turned around. Stan swore he saw a flash of shock and affection, but brushed it off.

"Dude, we need to talk," Stan said urgently.

"I'll catch up to you guys later on, okay?" Kyle said smiling apologetically over and Craig and Tweek. They nodded, so Stan took that as his cue to yank Kyle to a small alcove of the lobby to have a private conversation.

"What's up dude?" Kyle asked, trying his damnedest not to blush at the close proximity.

"Dude, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out too bad," Stan said, keeping his volume to a minimum.

"What's up dude?" Kyle asked sending a text.

Stan put one hand on Kyle's shoulder and another under his chin. He made Kyle look up into his eyes.

"Christophe is cheating on you," Stan said sullenly, "with Gregory."

"W-what?" Kyle gasped in shock, trying to lead Stan along. He internally smiled triumphantly when he saw Stan's stare turn apologetic, indicating he believed Kyle's act.

"I'm sorry, dude," Stan frowned as he let go of Kyle's chin. Said Jew's phone chimed, announcing that it received a text. Kyle took the phone out and quickly replied.

"W-where are they?" Kyle said, straining his voice to sound like he was on the verge of tears.

"Wha?" Stan asked softly.

"Where are they Stan?" Kyle asked again.

"The utility closet down the hall," Stan said sadly.

Kyle side stepped around Stan to get to the threshold. He ran down the hall until he heard the amorous moans coming from a closet. He kicked in the door and saw Christophe without his shirt, and Gregory with his buttoned shirt dangling from his elbows and his trousers pooled around his ankles. Kyle gasped and dropped to his knees.

"Ch-Christophe," he gasped in disbelief. It took all the power in the Brit and Frenchman not to laugh.

"Kyle. Vwhat are ju doeeng 'ere?" Christophe said nervously.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kyle said accusingly as he shot to his feet and pointed at the two intertwined bodies.

"I told you he was no good, Kyle," Stan said glaring at Christophe. He wrapped his arms around Kyle and let his best friend cry into his shoulder, "How could you? Even after what happened yesterday? C'mon, Kyle, let's get outta here."

Before leaving, Kyle gave a sly wink to Christophe and Gregory, who in turn smirked.

"He'd be a good resource on missions," Gregory complimented as he closed the door.

"Ees  
>zat vwhat ju really vwant to tulk aboot," Christophe growled and chuckled.<p>

X_x

After going back to his room after his bath, Stan began thinking about the day's events. His thoughts mainly revolved around Kyle, who hasn't said anything ever since the incident this morning. He tried striking conversations throughout the day, but Kyle only nodded his head, shook his head, or shrugged his shoulders.

Sighing, Stan opened the door and walked to the bedroom. Kyle was on his bed, typing away on his laptop. Stan took a deep breath and let it go quietly. He strode over to Kyle and sat next to him.

"Hey," Stan said softly as he lightly bumped their shoulders together, "What's up, Kyle?"

"Nothing much," Kyle answered softly. Internal Stan did a happy dance upon hearing his best friend speak to him.

"How're you feeling?" Stan asked carefully, as if the question could break Kyle.

"Fine, I guess," Kyle said.

"You guess?" Stan asked skeptically, really just wanting to hear Kyle.

"I mean, of course I got my heart broken today, but I can't let that stop me… Or so I thought. There must've been a good reason why he cheated. What if I'm ugly?" Kyle explained then slightly panicked. He turned to Stan with misty eyes.

Stan looked into them and blushed. "N-no dude. You're not ugly. You're gorgeous," he said carefully and softly.

"Am I boring?" Kyle asked looking down and letting some faux tears loose.

"You're anything but, dude," Stan said.

"Am I annoying?" Kyle gasped.

"Listen," Stan said collecting Kyle in his arms, "You're a sweet, beautiful, and caring guy, and Christophe just couldn't see that in you," Stan said as he stroked Kyle's hair.

"Then why is he with Gregory?" Kyle asked as he looked up into Stan's eyes. Stan blushed when he realized how close their faces were. He stared into dewy emerald eyes and searched for the answer that was so clearly there this whole time.

"Because he was in love with Gregory," Stan said softly, coming to a point of self-realization. He grew nervous when Kyle's face got closer, as if it was slow motion, but what he wanted to happen didn't come to be. Kyle hugged Stan and let his chin rest on the raven haired quarterback's shoulder.

"Thank you for being here, Stan. I think I want to get some sleep now," Kyle said letting out a small yawn that Stan found increasingly cute.

"O-okay. Good night, dude," Stan said stressing the word "dude" a bit.

Kyle held on tighter and let go. Stan shot into his bed and turned the lights off. He stared at the ceiling when he came to great realization and took the first step: mentally say it.

'I'm in love with my super best friend…'

X_x

**(a:n)**

**hey there, like i promised, ch 9 with in the week. I would've done it sooner, but my asshole of an uncle stole my laptop, so i stole it back and then i was volunteering at pride, and me and my gf broke up and AASSDDFFGGBLAHHHJJKKLL;;! Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Remember to tell me whacha think in review form. **

**love **

**~Dami**


	10. Chapter 10

"M'kay class, We're going to see a theatre performance today," Mr. Mackey droned. Some people looked excited, others not too crazy about the idea and expressed that with the bored looks on their faces.

Kyle was sitting next to the Stan on the bus, all the way to the back. Across the row was Kenny and Butter and in the seats in front of them, Craig and Tweek were sitting and sharing Craig's scarf.

"I wonder what this looks like in person," Kyle smiled.

"You've seen a Japanese theatre production before?" Stan asked with an eye raised.

"It was a Kabuki play, but I saw it online," Kyle said resting his head on Stan's shoulder. Stan had to bite his tongue and pull at his muscles for him to not jump at the initial shock of Kyle doing that. Sure, they've been in this position before, but now it feels different. Stan mentally took a deep breath and told himself they've done this before and to quit freaking out before he scares his little Jew away. Shakily, he snakes his arm around Kyle's back to rest on his shoulders, but Kyle took that moment to stretch his arms forward, making Stan's hand fall to the next jutting curve, Kyle's hip.

"M'kay, glad to see you're all so enthusiastic. The bus ride is going to be an hour long, so if you have to use the bathroom, please take this ten minute start up time to do so, M'kay?" Mr. Mackey said.

A little over half of the students stepped off the bus and went in the hotel to use the bathroom one last time before they got to the theatre. The students to who didn't move were asleep, Craig and Tweek was listening to Craig's music together, Dylan and Evan were smoking, and Stan was trying his damnedest to play it cool with Kyle.

"Who needs a bathroom when we have all the space we need right here?" Butter whispered in Kenny's ears. Kenny had to bite back a moan when Butters nipped at his ear lobe. Maybe they were right about Butters when they diagnosed him as a hypersexual being. Either way, he was doing nothing more than teasing Kenny this whole time, and not once has he let Kenny cum.

"What're you gonna do?" Kenny all but purred when Butters began to palm himself. He used his other hand to slowly unzip Kenny, who decided to wear boxers for once. He'd figured it'd help him not get scraped to death by his zipper. Butters' fingers slipped through the front slit of the boxers and guided Kenny's hard on out, standing proudly at attention with a precum salute.

Butters looked up at Kenny as he lightly trailed his finger like a butterfly, up and down Kenny's cock. From base to tip. He then started to tease the tip. Kenny was taking deep breaths, in substitute for the moans that were threatening to release themselves.

He, however, couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth when Butters lowered his mouth over just the head. He could feel Butters' tongue swirling around the slit and sculpting the precum with the tip of his own tongue. Kenny clawed at the cloth seats of the bus and grit his teeth. His head flew back and he nearly screamed whn Butters took all nine inches of him in one swallow. He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut as the smaller blonde bobbed up and down, sucking like it was his job, and licking it as if were the most delicious treat on the planet.

Everyone seemed to be in their own little bubble, not noticing the amorous activities that were taking place mere feet away, but blocked by the tall seats of the bus. Sure enough, no one heard when Kenny called out Butters' name in a string of profanities and shot his load in Butters' mouth.

Everyone who was coming back on the bus didn't notice anything out of the ordinary with the two blondes. Kenny was sitting there trying to contain himself, and Butters was sitting next to him, happily humming a tune to a child's rhyme.

"Hey Butters, you kinda got something white on your lip," Kevin Stoley said and gestured to where the mess was by using his own mouth as a mirrored map.

Butters' tongue poked out and swiped up the mess in one clean stroke.

"Must've been the cream I drank this morning," he happily chirped as he slid hand into Kenny's hand and held it, a gesture not missed by Kevin.

"Aw, I knew you two liked each other," he smiled as he sat down and continued playing some game on his Gameboy.

Butters led Kenny's hand to his crotch and he leaned over to whisper softly in Kenny's ear. "I'm gonna need you to take care of that when we get to the theatre. I _feel_ you'd be a perfect _fit_ for the job," he said, making sure his breath crawled up Kenny's, now beet red, neck.

X_x

They've been sitting there for what seemed like forever, watching the Japanese play, the men that were in the female make up were only slightly convincing. The seats they had weren't the best seeing as they were to the back of the theatre and the building was dark to begin with.

Craig was watching intently though, being a fan of Asian arts, mainly tai chi, but he loved acting as well. He watched as they dramatically portrait the characters and coordinated in fight scenes.

"GAH!" a squeal came as another actor slashed the other. Craig winced, missing part of the speech that the dying actor called out. His seat began to vibrate. He glanced over at Tweek who looked freaked out of his mind.

"OH GOD!" he squeaked again as the wife committed suicide.

A few shushes and hushes were thrown their way. Craig got a bit angry when he saw that a bunch of his classmates where the ones who told him. He scowled at them, making them shake in fear and turn their attention to the play. Craig turned his attention to Tweek who was just about to let out another deafening squeal, but Craig wanted to hear the next part He grabbed Tweek's collar and pulled him over the arm rest to let his mouth collide with the coffee flavored blonde's. Tweek's eyes widened, but then Craig began playing with his hair, making his twitching suffice and body relaxed. Craig slowly pulled away and held onto Tweek's coffee brown mitten clad hand.

"Sh. The show is getting good," was all Craig whispered when he kissed Tweek's cheek and turned his head just in time for him to see the main character start a battle with his twin brother.

X_x

"That was amazing!" Kyle cheered as they boarded the bus, "Did you see the fluidity of their moments? And that battle was so well choreographed!" Kyle cheered as soon as they hit their seat and sat. He was holding onto Stan's hand and smiling brightly.

"Yeah, totally," Stan said nervously, trying to relate to his friend.

"How can you tell if you were sleeping up till the last five minutes, which was also beautiful. I never thought killing yourself could look pretty, but throw in some cherry blossoms and it's practically like a fairytale."

It was time for dinner, but the class was eating at a restaurant this time. Stan and Kyle sat at a table with Craig and Tweek. Tweek was looking like he was trying to calculate something that was unreal, and Craig was calmly eating his unagi.

"See? People do eat octopus," Kyle said with a victorious smirked as he motioned to Tweek's plate.

"Don't make me spank you," Stan said.

"Oh I think we could both enjoy that, Mr. Marsh," Kyle purred in Stan's ear and chuckled, "Now you're all red."

"Hey, just out of unnatural curiosity, do either one of you know where Cartman is?" Craig asked as he began swallowed another piece of eel.

"What? Of course not," Kyle chuckled.

"Okay, so we do have something to discuss later," Craig said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you out to snitch on us if we did do anything?" Stan asked, ready to defend Kyle in a heartbeat.

"What joy would that bring me?" Craig asked, "I just wanna know if his randomly missing status is long term or not."

"We'll talk, Craig," Kyle smiled. Craig smirked and nodded.

Dinner went on with light conversation and making fun of Cartman. That is until Wendy came by and purposefully let her swaying hips hit the back of Stan's chair as she was walking back to her seat. Stan merely rolled his eyes and glared in her direction.

"I'll be right back," Kyle said.

"Where are you going?" Stan questioned.

"Bathroom," Kyle said as he skittered away.

When Stan looked back to his company, Craig had an eyebrow raised and Tweek looked as if he had a great realization.

"That's how I feel," Tweek said turning to Craig and pointing at Stan and Kyle's empty seat.

"So you figured it out?" Craig smiled warmly. He turned his attention to Stan and made eye contact.

"Go to him," Craig said. As if glamoured by a vampire, Stan stood and made his way to the bathroom. He found Kyle at the sinks, checking his teeth in the mirrors. Stan didn't have a chance to think about his actions before his body acted and strode over to Kyle, turned him over, and gave him a smoldering and desperate kiss.

X_x

**(a:n)**

** I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I want to say thank you lots to everyone who's been favoriting and following and reviewing. You guys really do inspire me to complete this fanfiction. At first I was going to deleted the story around chapter seven, but then I thought "that wouldn't be fair to the people who actually read this" I can't tell you how many times I've read a story, waited for the review, and instead got a deletion notice. **

**I swear to you guys, I'll finish this story.**

**~ L.k.G.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So what do you think is going on in there?" Tweek asked as he began to shake.

"I'm not sure. Either their digging a tunnel to Canada, or their realizing the obvious, but wither which way they're falling," Craig said sipping his drink.

"Falling?! Oh God, we need to go help them!" Tweek twitched.

"No no," Craig said softly taking Tweek and using his thumb to rub soothing circles in his hand. Slowly but surely, Tweek settled down and took a deep breath.

"Good, not finish your dinner," Craig said kissing Tweek's hand and going back to his dinner.

X_x

Stan had Kyle pressed up against the wall near the sink. Their lips moved in perfect harmony in the warm and gentle press of the kiss. When they finally parted, emerald green met arctic blue as they stared into each other eyes in an unspoken agreement that they both smile warmly at. Words needn't be said in this bond that was becoming stronger as Kyle smiled shyly and Stan chuckled lightly.

"We should probably get back to the table before the class leaves us," Stan said softly.

Kyle nodded and went to move but couldn't. The two boys looked down and noticed that Stan's arms were secured around Kyle's waist and Kyle's arms were thrown across Stan's shoulders. Kyle blushed and Stan pecked Kyle on his cheek and separated them, but keeping the physical bond by taking Kyle's hand and walking with him out of the bathroom. They joined Craig and Tweek, who were now having some discussion neither of them bothered with.

X_x

"Kenny," Butters sighed out in the sultriest voice Kenny has ever heard in his life.

"Butters, so tight…" Kenny groaned as he took a hold of Butters' hips as the smaller blonde bounced in his lap like an excited fat child on a mall Santa. With a lustful and possessive growl, he quickly flipped them over so that Butters was on his back in the bed and Kenny was looming over him between his legs.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Kenny was dripping sweat and so was Butters. Their breaths mingled as they let out terse huffs and puffs. Kenny's hand came to the top of Butters' head as he leaned down and gave Butters a kiss so full of passion that it was a wonder how the hotel wasn't on fire at this point. Kenny's hand that was on Butter's head slid down to the side of Butter's neck. They separated when the need for air presented itself.

"For now on, you're only allowed to do this with me, got it?" Kenny said between pants.

"You mean be your boyfriend?" Butters asked with a bright smile that held innocence and dirty little secret all in one.

"Yes. Be my boyfriend?" Kenny asked.

"Only if you can make me cum," Butters winked.

Kenny thrusted forward twice at an angle that made Butters cry out and see the heavens.

"I don't think that'll be an issue," Kenny smirked.

X_x

"Craig?" Tweek asked. He was calm since it was just him and Craig in a room. Craig gave off a calming presence to Tweek, and he was ever so grateful for it.

"Yeah?" Craig said looking up from his book to find Tweek standing nervously at the foot of his bed. He took note on how cute the fragile boy was. He was wearing a large shirt that came to his knees and a pair of socks. He was looking at his hand that were twiddling with each other and blushing.

"W-when you went to take your bath, I w-went on Google," Tweek opened.

"Alright," Craig nodded to show that he was following, knowing the twitchy blonde felt more comfortable with reassurance.

"And I was looking up how to do a certain… act, and I need your help to tell me if I'm doing it right," Tweek said biting his bottom lip.

"Okay, Tweekers, show me whacha got," Craig said putting his book down and sitting up, making the blanket fall and revealing his toned chest.

Tweek scampered over to the light switched and let out a small yelp and a whimper when he flicked it oft and went back over to Craig, only this time, he didn't stop at his bed side. He glided into Craig's lap and straddled him. He took Craig's face in between his hands and kissed him. It was light and shy, but it was a loving kiss all the same. Craig sat back and kissed back, having to support himself on his elbows and forearms since Tweek was a bit heavier than his appearance let on, making him tilt back. Tweek was holding still the entire kiss. His lips moved slowly and surely. When he pulled away, it was hesitant and unsure.

"Is that what you looked up?" Craig asked with a smirk and darkening eyes.

"That was the first part," Tweek said smiling shyly.

"Well, don't stop there. Show me what you can do, Tweekers," Craig said lying back and sliding his hands softly up Tweek's thigh only to find out that Tweek wasn't wearing underwear under the big shirt. He smirked and emitted a low growl as he grabbed Tweek but the hips and dragged him down to the bed with him, making Tweek giggle.

X_x

Stan came back from the bath a bit early seeing as Gregory and Christophe came in and was looking a bit too friendly with each other. He padded, in a towel, into the room quietly, assuming Kyle was asleep or reading, but found something a bit curious. The whole room as dark and there was soft rock music playing in the background. There was the smell of incents burning and two candles lit on the coffee table. Stan found Kyle lying on the couch in a pair of small, grey, cotton boxers and a random shirt.

"Hey, Stan," Kyle smiled softly. Stan took in Kyle's slender form and how the candle light highlighted his features.

"Hey," Stan said not daring to moved, but he didn't have to because Kyle took the first move. He stood up and took Stan's hand. Their eyes met and loving smiles grew. Stan allowed Kyle to lead him as to the threshold of the bedroom. That's how far they got before Kyle turned around and threw his arms around Stan's shoulder and lightly kissed him. Stan's breath hitched, but he reacted soon enough, snaking his arms around Kyle's waist and pulling him flush against his chest. He took it a step further and lifted Kyle bridal style, but never breaking the kiss. Stan proceeded forward and stepped on the side of the bed a bending down to lay Kyle down and straddle him. Stan pulled away and let one hand rest on the bottom of Kyle's shirt. He looked up at Kyle who nodded. Stan peeled Kyle's shirt off and beheld the canvas that was Kyle's pale skin. His hands ghosted over Kyle's shoulders and down his torso and back up as he leaned down and kissed Kyle once more.

Kyle's hands came to life and slithered over to the top of Stan's towel. They didn't bother asking for permission when they ripped the towel off and flung it to the ground. Stan didn't hesitate either. He led kisses down Kyle's neck and concentrating on one spot in particular. He bit and sucked on the spot, leaving his proof of ownership.

Kyle's breath hitched and laboured as he felt Stan's skilled tongue trace the contours of his body. He barely noticed when Stan all but tore his boxers off as if it were a sheet of paper. Kyle had to bite his lower lip to stop the moans that were coming forth from Stan nipping and sucking at his inner thigh. Stan caught this when he peeked up and decided it was time to take this a step further.

"Oh my, God, Stan," Kyle gasped out as Stan took him into his mouth. Stan wasted no time in teasing the head by licking at it like it was a lollipop. Kyle's moans filled the air and intertwined with the soft music in the background.

Stan sank down ever so slowly and swallowed Kyle's dick. He held it there and pulled up and bobbed back down in one steady rhythm. He hummed and moaned around Kyle's member to send vibrations and enhance the experience. Kyle's gasps and sighs as the sensation ran through his body like a wild fire. As soon as the wave came, it halted when Stan pulled off of Kyle. Kyle whimpered at the loss of contact, but let out a small gasp when he felt his stiff wet dick bounce against his torso.

When he looked up, he saw Stan sucking on three fingers and rubbing Kyle's inner thigh teasingly. Kyle made little mental notes of how much Stan was teasing him and told himself revenge would be sweet, but right now, it was all about their love.

When Stan released his fingers and positioned his middle finger at Kyle's entrance, he looked into Kyle's eyes asking permission once more. Kyle bit his lip and lowered his hips onto Stan's finger to catch the tip in the initial ring of muscle of his entrance. He moaned when Stan didn't pause, but instead furthered then motion by sliding his finger to the knuckle and reveling on how tight it was. He was slightly afraid his finger was going to lose circulation, but didn't care as he drew back and slid back in a bit rougher, making Kyle give a lusty moan. Stan used the motivation to piston his finger in and out. Kyle barely noticed when Stan added the other two fingers. He was too busy grabbing the bed sheets and panting. Stan hit a bundle of nerves, but was only scraping the surface of it, which wasn't enough for Kyle to get off on. When Kyle began to move his hips a bit more erratically and trying to fuck himself on the three digits. Stan took his fingers out and aligned himself with Kyle.

He made eye contact, but he wasn't asking for permission knowing they both wanted this. He was making eye contact to send his message and declaration of love for Kyle. One hand took to Kyle's hip and the other held onto the hand that wasn't attached to Stan's shoulder. A light squeeze was shared.

The eye contact was never broken as Stan eased into Kyle inch by inch. Kyle's breath quickened where Stan's hitched, his eyes hazed over where Stan's darkened, Kyle mewled where Stand groaned, and both of their grips on each other.

Stan waited as their heavy breaths blended between them, but when their breathing was restored, Stan drew back and pushed forward. That was the push and pull of it. Stan went at a steady paste that got a little faster every thrust and sound of Kyle's sighs.

"God, Stan," Kyle mewled out.

"Kyle," Stan growled out as his thrusts became more animalistic and primal. The raw heat and constriction drove Stan crazy. Kyle had to claw down Stan's back with his free hand and locked his legs around Stan's waist to get a better angle and deeper penetration.

"Feels so good," Kyle sighed out.

"So tight," Stan retorted between grunts.

The sound of skin on skin and moans over ruled the music that was playing and took over. The air in the room was thick and heavy. Sweat splashed and exploded form the boys' bodies as they collided while other drops glided down their bodies gracefully.

"I-I'm close," Kyle choked out.

Stan knew just what Kyle needed to be pushed over the edge.

"I love you, Kyle," Stan whispered his ear before clasping his mouth over Kyle's as he let out an ear splitting moan and yell as he came all over his and Stan's chest. His entrance began to squeeze, making Stan moan out as he came in Kyle and filling him up to the brim.

Stan collapsed next to Kyle, huffing and still staring in those emerald green eyes, not once was eye contact broken or were their hands that were now in between them disconnected. They huffed and just stared at each other before Kyle broke the silence.

"I love you too, Stan."

**(a:n)**

** Hey you guys, this is just I coming at you with another chapter and saying I'm super sorry for having you guys wait all that time, hopefull this was enough to forgive me over. I was really busy with my orginal works on and it wa ssome kind of hell trying to juggle that and this fanfic.**

** I'm already working on chapter 12 so do no fear ^_^.**

**Love **

**L.k.G.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Stan, cut it out or we'll be late," Kyle chuckled as he slipped his boots on and Stan unzipped his jacket. They've been doing this dance for the past thirty minutes. Every time Kyle puts on an article of clothing, Stan removes another piece off his red headed companion.

"What if I wanna stay in?" Stan purred in Kyle's ear.

"You do can do that. I'm gonna be at breakfast then the lobby, waiting for the bus," Kyle said leaving the room.

"Okay, fine, I'll go," Stan said as he bolted up and out the door. Kyle giggled as Stan grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the cafeteria.

"Dudes," Kenny called and waved his hand. Tweek squealed at the random outburst.

Stan began to wave before meeting Wendy in intense eye contact. Kyle noticed and glared at Wendy. He looked to Stan as he looked to him. A plan silently brewed as Stan's arm snaked around Kyle's hips and pulled him close and they both smirked at one another.

They proceeded forward, feeling the heat of Wendy's stare, but that only fueled them.

"Guess who found himself a boyfriend last night?" Stan grinned as he planted a few kisses along Kyle's neck. Kyle let out a giggle and slid his palms against Stan's chest as Stan drew both arms around Kyle's hips and pulled him flushed against him.

Kenny wolf whistled and cat called. Butters and Tweek both cheered, and Craig smirked and nodded. Stan smiled as gave Kyle a sweet and heart felt kiss before pulling out his chair.

As Kyle began to sit, he heard the scrape of the chair against the floor, but reacted too late and fell on his butt. He let out an indignant squeak before glaring up at his snickering boyfriend.

"Dude, the fuck?" Kyle squeaked.

"We maybe boyfriends, but we're still bros," Stan said helping Kyle up and sitting him down.

"That fucking hurt," Kyle pouted as he rubbed his back side.

"Damn, Stan, you must've packed the shit out of that ass," Kenny smirked and Butters giggled.

Before Stan could say anything, someone tapped his shoulder. Everyone at the table was glaring at whoever it was behind him. The over bearing perfume, gave it away though.

"What?" Stan said turning and glaring down at Wendy.

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm single again and ready to take you back," Wendy said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Who says I want you back?" Stan scoffed.

"Excuse me," Wendy said with an attitude. She had her hands on her hips and scowl in place.

"You heard me. I'm not one for sloppy seconds, so you can keep your offer," Stan said.

"Funny you should say that, taking HIM in after the French whore had him and Christophe," Wendy said. Stan could hear Butters blow a raspberry and Gregory growling, despite being across the room. Stan was about to say something, but was beat to it.

"And who the hell gave you the right to judge me you stuck up-know-it-all-but-don't-know-shit-white-trash-back-water-one-horse-wanna-be-britney-big-headed-open-legged bitch?" Kyle said slowly and carefully and darkly in his jersey accent as he stood and glared the meanest glare that ever brewed from his face. Wendy gasped and back up upon feeling the threatening change in the air.

"You no good whore. You broke his heart and slept around. What you think no one knew? Everyone should, seeing as you slept with them all. I suggest that you take you and that canyon between your legs and go back to your seat and shove it, but then again, that shouldn't be foreign to you, now should it?"

Everyone looked at Kyle with wide eyes. Craig's jaw even dropped.

Wendy huffed with tears in her eyes and stomped off growling. She was cursing under her.

Kyle turned around and smiled sweetly at Stan. He planted a kiss on his stunned boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm hungry," Kyle chirped.

X_x

The bus ride to the ski resort was filled with whispers and giggles and glares from a certain black haired girl. Kyle glared and even Craig joined in in flipping her off whilst planting kisses on Tweek at random intervals just to see him give a cute little jump and cling to his jacket.

"We're here, m'kay. Now the equipment is already rented, so just present your pass and pick up your equipment, m'kay," Mr. Mackey said. The kids excitedly left the bus and to the ski place.

"Fuck that," Kenny said taking Butters' hand and going to get a snow tube instead.

"Kenny, how come you're not skiing?" Kyle asked.

"And get killed? Nuh-uh, I got through this whole trip, and I don't know how to ski. Screw that," Kenny said presenting his pass and getting a snow tube.

Stan and Kyle seemed to contemplate.

"I only know how to ski a little and not fall on my face," Stan said.

"I can't even stand," Kyle whined.

"Shoulda learned when our parents had that time share in Aspen," Stan said.

"And get sucked into that shit that you had to do with the rec center and the nerdy and other girl and random douche, no thank you. You and I both know I don't have the patience for that shit," Kyle said following suit with Kenny and Butters. The four teens made it to the top of the hill, only to find Craig and Tweek sitting in a tube together.

"Okay… Okay, I can do this," Tweek said breathing in and out.

"You know, you don't have to. We can go sit or something. Either way, I'm fine if you are," Craig said taking a hold of Tweek's hands. Tweek was sitting between Craig's legs.

Tweek looked down and squeaked.

"If we fall, you'll protect me?" Tweek peeped.

"I swear," Craig smile gently.

"O-okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tweek peeped then screamed as Craig shoved them down in one fell swoop.

"That hill can't be that steep can it?" Kyle questioned as he walked to the edge and looked. Stan saw him visibly pale. Stan looked over the edge and smiled when he saw Craig and Tweek slide into a pile of snow laughing.

"Let's go," Stan said as he set the tube down and pulled Kyle in on his lap.

"How much do you trust me, babe?" Stan smirked.

"Not at all," Kyle said incredulously.

"Good," Stan smirked before launching them down the hill. They bounced a few times before finally zooming down the hill.

"Oh my God, Stan, what is wrong with you!" Kyle shrieked in one quick breath. Stan merely laughed and loosely held onto Kyle who was clinging to him like a cat out of water.

"Stan…STAN!" Kyle shrieked as he pointed at the huge mound of snow that they were quickly.

"Hang on, Babe," Stan yelled as they crashed into the snow mound. Kyle burrowed himself in Stan's chest as they collided with the giant snow pile and came to a stop.

Stan stood laughing as he bent down and helped Kyle up. Kyle stood and brushed himself off and glared at Stan.

"That was awesome," Stan smiled.

Kyle's cheeks were red and puffed and his eyes glared a hole through Stan. Stan halted and looked at his boyfriend. He smile softly and stepped to Kyle. Kyle stepped back, but he wasn't fast enough to get away from Stan's embrace and kisses to his flaming cheeks.

"No, you gets no love. Lemme go, you gaywad. Stop Stan," Kyle growled then started laughing when Stan began to nuzzle his neck and give him little pecks, knowing that Kyle was ticklish there.

"Are you still mad?" Stan asked.

"Yes," Kyle pouted as he stepped away from Stan and hid behind Craig and Tweek.

"INCOOOOOOOOOOOMING!" Kenny's voice announced as he and Butters came in at break neck speed. Stan didn't have a chance to get out of their line of fire. He, Butters, and Kenny ended up slamming into each other and toppling in the snow mound. Everyone got a good laugh out of it.

That's how the day went. The six boys laughing and tubing down the hill. They eventually went indoors and sat in the lounge.

"That was awesome," a snow covered Kyle said with a bright smile.

"It was uptil you shove snow down the back of my coat, you douche," Stan said still trying to wiggle the little bit of snow that was melting on his skin.

"It was funny as hell to watch you jump around though," Kenny laughed as he pulled Butters in his lap and cuddeld him close, making the smaller blonde smile with contemptment.

Tweek was in line to get coffee with Craig. The other four boys watched as Tweeks twitching subsided when Craig took his hand and shot him a smile.

"You know, I would have never guessed that those two would end up together," Stan said.

"Are you kidding?" Kyle chuckled, "It was so obvious. Especially in third grade when they beat the shit out of each other and in the hospital. Besides, we left them in a hospital room for a week, and they magically came out as frineds."

"Smart ass," Stan said.

"Dumbass," Kyle said sticking his tongue out. When his tonuge receded, Stan pecked him on the lips and cheek.

"That maybe, but I'm your dumbass," Stan smiled cheekily.

"That being said, you're not as dumb as we thought you were Kyle smirked.

Craig and Tweek came back and joined the boys in the booth seat near the window.

"Can't wait to get back home tomorrow," Craig said stretching.

"You're not kidding," Kenny agreed.

"It's gonna be some kind of hell to explain that we're gay," Kyel said as he looked around to the other five boys.

"I know how," Kenny said.

"Oh?" Kyle said sarcastically, "Please enlighten us, Kenneth."

Kenny glared then smirked triumphantly.

"We have an orgy and wait for our parnets to walk in at figure it out," Kenny smirked proudly.

"No!" Stan, Kyle, Craig, and Tweek chimed.

"W-why don't we just tell them?" Tweek twitched.

"I'll get in BIG trouble," Butters said as his mood turned sad. Kenny held him close. "Dad would probably beat me again," Butters said, his voice barely audible.

"Your father beats you? That's fucked up," Stan said incredulously.

"Yeah, you can stay with one of us, Butters. You don't have to stay there," Kyle said with a look of concern.

Craig and Tweek nodded. Butters felt tears well up in his eyes as the love from his friends and boyfriend crashed over him.

"Thanks, guys," Butters mewled.

"Everyone, it's time to go back to the hotel for dinner," Mr. Mackey called.

"Good, I'm starving," Stan whined.

"Hope you know how to cook, Kyle. You're husband is a bottomles pit," Craig said.

"I think I have more than enough to eat right here," Stan purred as he nipped Kyle's neck.

"OH GOD!" Tweek twitched as Craig stayed poker faced and Kenny and Butters blushed furiously.

X_x

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. I was trying to juggle this story and my other fic "Happy XXX-Mas" (glee- kurtxsebastian also rated M), and I was trying to catch up with the book I was writing. It's on Wattpad. Anyways The next chapter will be in fact the last chapter for this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

"This has been a great vacation all in all," Craig nodded as he thoughtback on the past events.

"Yeah it has-ngh-been okay, other than the whole entire Cartman-OH GOD- thing," Tweek said.

"I don't think anyone's going to miss him," Craig smiled softly at Tweek.

"I sure as hell won't," Tweek muttered as he thought back to all the mean things that Cartman did to him.

"Wow, that was oddly out of character," Craig said.

"It happens," Tweek trembled. He shyly bit his lips as Craig smiled softly at him.

"HOWAREWEGOINGTOTELLTHEM?!" Tweek bursted out when Craig was about to kiss him.

"Huh?" Craig questioned.

"Our parents. How're we going to tell them we're gay for each other?" Tweek said biting his lip and looking down shyly.

"Well, my parents knew I was gay, so that's one less thing to worry about, and I think your parents will be okay with it, Tweekers. I'll be there for you every step of the way," Craig said softly as he closed the distance and gave Tweek a warm and loving kiss at a slow pace, just like how Tweek liked it.

X_x

The plane was quiet, seeing as it was night time and many of the passengers were sleeping. THe same could not be said for Butters and Kenny. Butters was bouncing in his seat nervously as he held onto Kenny's hand.

"Kenny, what if they hate me for this? When Mom found out about that thing Dad was doing at the bath houses and stuff, she was pretty mad," Butters said.

"If anything, you can come stay with me, babe," Kenny said pecking Butter's cheek.

"What if I get grounded?" Butters gasped.

"It won't be forever, and I can still see you at school," Kenny reasoned.

Butters nodded and smiled.

"Okay," he said hugging Kenny's arm. Kenny chuckled and kissed the top of Butter's head.

X_x

Kyle took yet another hit from his asthma pump as he was the plane come closer and closer to the ground, indicating that it was nearing it's destiantion, South Park, Colorado.

"Dude, calm down. Think about it: our parents can't be too mad. They were okay with Mr. Garrison and Big Gay Al and even Mr. Slave. As much as we hang out, if anything, they should have seen this coming," Stan said taking Kyle's hand and kissing his knuckles.

"I know, but there is always that one possibility, dude," Kyle sighed.

"And, isn't Ike into that one goth kid? I know your parents have to know about that," Stan said.

"We'll see, dude," Kyle said.

Stan leaned over and kissed Kyle, knowing his little red head found great comfort in it.

X_x

The bus stopped in the school parking lot. Everyone piled out of the bus and got their bags. Craig and Tweek spotted their parents. Tweek clung to Craig's arm like a cat trying not to fall in the ocean. Craig swear Tweek magically grew claws just to clng tighter. He found it kind of hot.

The Tuckers greeted each other as Tweek gave his parents a shakey hug.

"Hey, guys, there's something we've got to tell you," Craig said.

"What is it boys?" Tweek's Dad asked.

"So, while we were in Tokyo, we found out we're gay... and together... so yeah...," Craig said sliding his arm around Tweek's hips and pulling him close.

"Okay," Craig's Mom nodded. Craig's Dad wasn't aying attention. He was watching the game on his phone. Craig's mother smacked the back of his head, making him whine and flip her off. She gestured to Craig.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, okay. Daddy's watching the Broncos," Craig's Dad said. His other roller her eyes and shook her head.

"M-mom... D-dad?" Tweek asked as they turned to his parents.

"Oh, it's fine by us, son. Just as long as it doesn't hinder the family business," Tweek's Dad said.

"What your father means is that we're happy, right Richard?" Mrs. Tweak said.

"Yes, happy like the first cup you have in the morning after that horrible dream. Happy like the morning dew..." Tweek's father went on. Mrs. Tweak looked to Mrs. Tucker, letting her know she felt her pain at the embarassment of her husband now.

"See, Tweekers, I told you it was going to be okay," Craig smiled kissing Tweek's cheek.

X_x

"No, I'm getting a ride with Kenny," Butters calls over to Kevin Stoley as he entered Kenny's car.

"So, you wanna do the hard part first?" Kenny asked. BUtters nodded as he took deep breaths. THe ride to Butter's house was short. Kenny got out with all the confidence in the world as he walked, no, strutted over to Butters' side and opened the door for him. Butters nervously opened the door to the house with his free hand. His other hand was holding Kenny's.

"Butters, is that you, sweeti- oh hello, Kenneth," Linda said. Kenny bid Mrs. Stotch a good evening. She noticed their connected hands.

"Linda, is that our little boy?" Steven said as he entered the room and quickly caught on, instantly glaring at Kenny.

"H-hi, Mom, Dad," Butters stuttered.

"What is this, young man?" Steven asked immediately.

"Mom, D-dad, Kenny a-and I a-are-" Buttters began.

"Get out," Steven said solemnly.

"What?" Butters gasped.

"Get your stuff and leave," he growled.

Kenny collected Butters in his arms and sneered at them before taking Butters, who was silently weeping, upstairs to get his stuff and take him away.

"It's okay, you'll stay with us," Kenny assured.

"Kenny," Butters sobbed as he hugged his boyfriend tight, "Thank you so much."

X_x

"Well hello, Sharon. What brings you guys here today?" Sheila greeted as she opened the door to find Mr. and Mrs. Marsh and Stan.

"Hey, Stan said that there was something that he and Kyle needed to say. They said something happened in Japan; I think they may have started another war, but Stanley said he can't tell us without Kyle," Sharon said.

"Well, you two follow me. Gerald and I are in the living room. Stan, you cn try and get Kyle from his room, but he's been locked up in there since he came home. I'm really worried about my little Bubala," Sheila said.

Stan nodded and took the stairs two at a time as he sped over to Kyle's door. He knocked softly.

"Go away, Mom, I don't want to talk," Kyle said in a dejected tone.

"Dude, it's me," Stan said.

The door flew open and Stan was yanked in. All in one, red headed flash, the door slammed shut and locked and Stan was tackled to the ground in a tight hug.

"I can't do it, dude," Kyle whimpered softly.

"Dude, you totally can. WE can do this, together," Stan urged as he kissed Kyle's neck softly before making his way to Kyle's lips, where he left a butterfly soft kiss.

"Do you trust me?" Stan asked.

"Yes," Kyle said breathlessly.

"Then we can do this," Stan said standing and bringing Kyle with him. He was about to open the door, but Kyle pulled him close and threw himself a Stan, giving him a very passionate kiss. Stan's hands caught Kyle's hips while one of Kyle's hands wwas on the side of Stan's neck and the other was gripping his shoulder. They seperated when air became a necessity.

"What was that for?" Stan asked shallowly panting.

"In case we never get to do that again," Kyle said giving Stan's lips one last peck before his boyfriend led him downstairs.

"Hm? It's about time," Sharon sighed.

"Mom, Dad, Mr and Mrs Broflovski," Stan said taking Kyle's hand, "There's something we would like to tell you."

**the end**

**(a:n)**

**And that my friends is the end of this story. catch you with another one soom enough.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. for all of you glee fans, i have kurt and sebastian fan fics and all you craig and tweek fans, I even wrote one of those. be on the look out for anything new.**

**love always,**

**happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


End file.
